The present invention relates to transportation devices. Many individuals utilize child transportation devices such as strollers to safely and easily transport a child. Most strollers position a child in a seated position. However, this position can be uncomfortable if maintained over time and may lead to a child becoming irritable. Further, the seated position prevents children from observing their surroundings. This leads to additional irritability when a child wants to perceive their environment but cannot do so comfortably. Additionally, conventional strollers are bulky and difficult to maneuver through crowded areas.
It is physically difficult, painful, and potentially injurious to lift a larger or older child into a stroller. Furthermore, if the stroller is being used for all-day activities, such as visiting an amusement park or watching a parade, the child may want to repeatedly get in and out of the stroller to alleviate fatigue, but in so doing exacerbating the problems of their caretaker. Further, some children are too large to fit in a stroller. These children can become tired and irritable from prolonged periods of walking or standing. Therefore, there exists a need for a device that transports children and can be conveniently stored.